Back For now
by Heart.Or.Head
Summary: Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy are back in England at the end of the war, but for how long. Set after Caspian.


**BTW Peter and Susan are 17 Edmund 16 and Lucy 15. I'm making Peter and Susan twins in this because it just works better but it's still the same LWW story line well kinda. And if your worried about my other stories don't worry they'll get done too I just have had this on my computer for a while so I thought what the hell and uploaded it.**

It'd been four years since they'd last seen their children and now with the war over they were looking forward to having them back.

Caring Peter who was the leader.

Shy Susan who hid within herself.

Head strong Edmund who started the fights.

Sweet Lucy who was always so happy and carefree.

As people climb off of the train and into the big crowed of friends and family, Helen and Frank Pevensie searched for their children eventually setting their sights on a group of four.

A boy with straight, golden blond hair and startling blue eyes, another boy with curly brown hair and dark hazel eyes, a girl with straight black hair and light brown eyes and then the last in the party of children, another girl with curly, red brown hair and bright green eyes.

This couldn't be their children; they looked too old, too mature, too worldly to be the same children they'd sent off all those years ago.

"Mother, Father," came the deep respectful voice of the boy with blond hair and blue eyes.

Peter.

Masking her shock Helen found herself looking deep into her eldest son's eyes which were filled with pain, regret and sadness.

" Peter," she asked hesitantly looking beside her at her husband whose mouth was wide open.

" Yes it's me mother," Peter said with a light grin.

"I told you they'd be surprised," said the happy but slightly guarded voice of Peter's twin sister Susan.

"Yes and that means you owe Su and I 20 dollars each," Lucy said grinning tiredly.

"Hey that's unfair Pete I think they cheated," Edmund exclaimed laughing but never once losing the sad look that all of the siblings had etched into their young faces.

"Oh and pray tell dear brother how exactly we would have cheated," Susan said with a roll of her eyes as Peter nodded his head in agreement to Edmund.

" Well your girls," Edmund started," so you must have known how they were going to react," Peter finished grinning cheekily.

" Why you sexist pig," Lucy gasped looking annoyed.

"You two better watch your backs," Susan laughed as she linked her arm with Lucy's and turning toward their parents.

"Watch your language young lady," Frank snapped at his youngest child as he finally come to his senses.

Without even replying the Kings and Queens of old all looked at each other and started to laugh hysterically.

"Unacceptable behaviour from children of your age," Frank hissed at them angrily.

"How old do you think we are Father?" Peter asked looking appalled.

"14 to 16," Frank answered looking annoyed and embarrassed.

Not even bothering to hide it they all started to laugh making their father even more annoyed and embarrassed, leaving their mother to wonder when they changed so much.

"No Father Pete and Su are 17, I'm 16 and Lu's 15," Edmund said looking a little red in the face from all of the laughing.

"Come on lets go home," Helen said finally including herself, in the attempt to change the subject.

Susan, Lucy, Edmund and Peter all looked at each other and shrugged before Lucy whispered "we might as well it's not like we'll be staying all that long, maybe a month or so."

The others all nodded before they turned and walked toward the Pevensie house as though it were only that morning they had left, leaving their parents to stare at each other with broken expressions and the same thought rushing through their heads.

Where are our children?

**So what did you think? I'll update Immortal Death Wish really soon since I just got Harry Potter and the deathly hallows part two today. I had to mow the lawns for it and even though I love Harry Potter it so wasn't worth it since I'm so bad at mowing lawns. I miss spots or flick up stones all the time. It'd actually be quite funny to watch. Anyway please review.**

**Thanx xoxo iNdi**


End file.
